LOST
by Jahar
Summary: No one survived the plane crash. Instead, they're all stuck in the Purgatory (a pace between heaven and hell). Until they're at peace with themselves, they will not get off the island. (this is my thinking of what LOST is really all about.)


**LOST**

" I looked into the heart of this island." Locke whispered. Jack was confused. What did he mean? What exactly happened back there?

_Locke gripped the knife tighty in his hand, sweat dripping from his forehead. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. It wassick monster, something only hell would spit back out. Locke backed up, and tried to look away.  
But it was as if it was a guilty pleasure. He couldn't, the monster had him. Locke forgot about the boars, forgot about the island, forgotabout his miracle. He even forgot his damn thirst and hunger. All he could see was the monster in front of him.  
Then, just as sudden, it left; knocking down bushes and trees. Locke noticed that it left no footprints. How could it? It was nothing, it didn't exist. It was a fiction of a person's mind. Yes, that was it. It wasn't an animal, no.  
Locke thought hard, though he was still shaking. He had just seen his deepest fear. But he had seen other fears too. The monster was a huge combination of fears that belonged to the people stuck on this island.  
But what could create that? Why? And why them? It was all so confusing... yet, beautiful._

Locke understood everything at that moment. It was odd. The minute he stood up for the first time in his life, he knew a miracle had happened to him. Then, his mind started buzzing with thoughts and logic; full of how's and why's. His mind clicked.  
The truth made him sad, yet relieved. More sad though. Locke counted off his fingers, frowning at the conclusion. There was only 14 of them on the island, including himself.  
Locke walked back to camp, keeping silent, only half telling Jack. No one had the guts to fully understand the truth. They'd go crazy, and never be at peace.  
You see, no one survived that plane crash. All 46 of the survivors, plus the woman that drowned, were already dead. But there was 14 on that plane that weren't at peace with themselves, they all felt as if their lives weren't completed. So they went to a Purgatory. Until they make peace with themselves, they will be stuck on that island forever. There is no way out, death is the only option.  
As time went by, Locke's theory proved to be the truth.

_" Why are you out here Jack?" Locke had just pulled up Jack from the edge of the cliff. Locke was curious, and anxious to here the answer.  
Jack swallowed. " I think I'm going crazy."  
" No you're not going crazy. Crazy people don't think they're going crazy, they think they're going saner." Locke got up, and sat on rock.  
" So, why are you out here?" He asked again.  
" I'm chasing something. Someone." Jack answered, averting his eyes.  
" Ah, the white rabbit. Did you find him." Locke asked casually. Maybe this was enough proof.  
" Yes. But it's a hallucination." Jack argued with himself. Of course he would argue with himself. He's a freakin doctor.  
" What if you're not?" Locke pressed.  
" Then we're all in a lot of trouble." Jack replied. Locke sighed, and crossed his arms.  
" This place is different." Locke said. " It's special. The others don't want to talk about it because it scares them. But we all know it, and we all feel it. What if everything that happened here happened for a reason? What if you're White Rabbit it real?"  
" That's impossible." Jack said, the edge of panic in his voice. Locke knew that Jack could handle the truth by looking into his eyes.  
Instead, he said, " Even if it is, let's say it's not. I've looked into th eye of this island. And it's beautiful."_

Jack couldn't be at peace with himself. Not now. Not after what he had done with his father. Jack wouldn't be leaving this island for a long time, hell, he might even be one of the last to survive. Until Jack could be a peace, he would not pass on.

_" Do you want your guitar?" Locke asked Charlie, looking steadily into his eyes. Charlie nodded." More then your drugs?"  
" More then you know." Charlie said. Locke smiled.  
" What I know is that this island just might give you what you're looking for, but you have to give the island something." Locke looked at Charlie's hand which held his drugs. Charlie swallowed, and gave the bag to Locke.  
" You really thing you can find my guitar?" Charlie said, half hoping and half amused. Locke grinned.  
" Look up Charlie." _

Charlie found his guitar, with the help of Locke. Also with Locke's help, he got over his drug addiction. Charlie was at peace with himself. He would die soon. And he did. When Ethan Rom kidnapped Claire and Charlie, it was over. He hung Charlie, and killed him. Jack tried to bring him back to life.Charlie was so at peace with himself, he almost didn't come back.  
But he had made a promise to take care of Claire, and help her get through her pregnancy.  
Now, Charlie had to be at peace with himself all over again. Until Claire and her baby are okay, Charlie will not pass on.

So, it will be the same with all 14 of the 'real' survivors. The other people are just there, a figment of the 14's imagination. One by one, their reasons for not being at peace with themselves will be revealed, and they will need to find a way to fix it. When they do, they will finally be able to leave the Purgatory.

That, I think, is what is going on with the show. I tried putting it into a story, but that was difficult. Basically, they're all dead. No one survived the plane crash. They're stuck in a Purgatory ( A place between heaven and hell) until they are at peace with themselves, they will die and move on. Review please.


End file.
